spookys_house_of_jump_scaresfandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Образец 6
Обр 6= Образец 6 (англ. Specimen 6) - враждебное существо в Spooky's house of Jump Scares, впервые появляющееся в комнате 310. Внешний вид Образец 6 - деревянная марионетка, выглядящая как человек без волос и зрачков. В руках держит шило, чем и наносит повреждения. Носит коричневую рубаху, серые штаны и чёрные ботинки. К рукам и спине прикреплены тонкие нити. Хотя обычно он улыбается, может внезапно поменять лицо на сердитое. Геймплей Образец 6 появляется в комнате 310 со странным металлическим смехом. Он будет стоять в центре, будто приветствуя игрока. Сначала он не двигается, но поворачивает голову, наблюдая за игроком. Когда игрок не смотрит на него, он быстро передвигается с щелкающим деревянным шумом и атакует, нанося около 45 урона. Так же может проходить сквозь двери, на которые игрок не смотрит. Так же может проходить сквозь стены. Чтобы образец 6 не шел за игроком и не атаковал его, следует перемещаться спиной вперед, смотря на дверной проем, через который игрок попал в комнату. Открывать дверь в следующую комнату можно и спиной. При переходе в другую комнату сразу оборачивайтесь на дверной проём, через который вошли. Продолжайте идти так, пока Образец 6 не перестанет гнаться за игроком. Если слишком долго наблюдать за Образцом 6, он исчезнет и атакует игрока. Образца 6 можно оглушить на некоторое время топором. Во время убийства игрока показывается кат-сцена, в которой Образец 6 медленно приближает иглу к глазу главного героя, после чего выводится надпись: "To become a puppet is to rid oneself of the pain and harshness of choice. Now nothing you do is your fault, now you belong to something... You belong to me..." (рус. Стать марионеткой значит освободиться от боли и жестокости выбора. Теперь ты ничего не делаешь, и это твоя вина, но теперь ты принадлежишь чему-то... Ты принадлежишь мне.) ' История Однажды в одну деревню пришел странный купец. Он делал марионеток и разные безделушки. Его лавку обожали дети, но его бизнес был настолько успешным, что начал разрушать экономику деревни, и вызвал гнев и презрение местных лавочников. Как-то раз лавочники и горожане схватили его марионеток и бросили в реку, чтобы выразить свою ненависть. Купец умолял не делать этого, он рыдал и кричал, что это его дети, что они утонут. И он прыгнул в реку, чтобы спасти их, вследствие чего утонул сам. Хотя это не то, чего хотели горожане, их удовлетворило. После его смерти деревенские дети начали исчезать один за другим, после чего находили марионеток, похожих на них. Образец 6 в конце концов нашли плавающим в реке неподалеку от того места, где раньше была деревня. Баги * Если сбить Образец 6 с ног, то он все равно будет пытаться телепортироваться, если наблюдать за ним слишком долго. Тем не менее, двигаться он не будет, но будет издавать звуки щелчков, связанных с его перемещением. Факты * Образец 6 является одним из образцов созданных с использованием 3D-моделей. Но тем не менее, его модель все ее плоская и близка к 2D. * Выражения лица Образца 6, похоже, совпадают с выражениями лица Счастливого Продавца Масок из ''The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time и The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask, который в обеих играх переключался с тревожной улыбки на сердитое лицо при определенных обстоятельствах. ** Его одежда также может быть отсылкой на линейку игр Zelda на приставке Nintendo 64, в которых несколько НИП'ов носили подобные простые наряды. ** Его утопление в предыстории может быть отсылкой на крипипасту "Бен Утопленник". ** Комнаты, которые предшествуют появлению образца очень напоминают '''Дно колодца и Храм Теней из The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time. * Одна из масок на стенах своего логова напоминает ChaoticMonki на YouTube. * Его поведение скопировано с SCP-173, существа из коллективного научно-фантастического литературного проекта SCP. ** Его способ передвижения так же может быть основан на Плачущих Ангелах из сериала "Доктор Кто". ** Это также может быть еще одно упоминание о Бене Утопленнике, в котором героя преследовала статуя, которая телепортировалась к нему. * Образца 6 можно застать за нападением. Для этого достаточно отвернуться от него и очень резко повернуться обратно. Выражение лица будет более злобным, а левая рука будет приподнята. |-|Галерея= CAT-DOS_Specimen_6.png|Образец 6 в CAT-DOS MS5 01 spr.gif|Разные позы Образца 6 MS5 01 spr.png|Текстура Образца 6 MS5 02 spr.png|Образец 6, оглушенный топором Image.png|Сообщение на экране смерти Image (2).png|Экран смерти Image (1).png|Образец 6 и Образец 7 одновременно гонятся за игроком Meeting Specimen 6.png|Первое появление FlyingUp.png|Образец 6, зависший в воздухе Spookyspecimen6.jpg|Образец 6 на экране смерти image (3).png|Заглючивший Образец 6 Категория:Образцы